Heroes Assemble!
by bopdog111
Summary: The evil mage Hazel has released nine dangerous creatures to concur all into the Organization Of Evil. Can Maven and his friends along the journey stop him from completing their mission and can Hazel be stopped? Can Maven and his friends be able to defeat the evil organization?
1. Prolouge!

**Hey everyone! New series!**

 **Maven: Bopdog111 does not own anything!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

There was nine times where the most dangerous creatures threatening the realms were to be destroyed...

Dragonlord the dreadful overlord in his realm destroyed by the descendant of Erdrick.

Aamon the deceiver henchmen of Psaro the Manslayer slayed by his own master and the half-Zenithian hero.

The Demon Battleship the ultimate fortress by the power of Rune destroyed by Jaster.

Tirek the centaur of nightmares sealed away by the Elements.

Vandal Savage the immortal human older than the human race defeated by the justice league.

Bjørn the Behemoose the unbeatable monster sealed away by the king of Gotha and his family.

Dhoulmagus the evil jester of Trodain destroyed by the half-Dragovian hero and his friends.

The Dragon God the evil god in his realm destroyed by the demon slayer.

And Corypheus the evil mage in his realm destroyed by the marked hero.

All villains destroyed, sealed, or defeated never came back... until now.

* * *

 **In a landscape.**

Standing on front of a grave stone was a man and he does look young but is actully thousand of years old. He has black hair, a tore blood red cape, wearing armor that looks like it was worn buy ancient knights, a huge sword on his back, black face paint looking like it is a mask, and white eyes no pupils.

The man spoke in ancient language and soon a man cape out of the ground. The man has no nose, sharp fangs, a blue robe, white collor, a weird hair do, a wooden dragon staff, and a ruby necklace. The man looked around shocked "W-What happened!? Where i'm i!?" The man ask shocked. The man with the sword answered "You'll get your answers soon. Follow me." The man with the staff followed the other.

The men found their way to other men. One is the size of a small mountain, even in the distance his presence is overpowering. He also has large patches of moss/grass growing on parts of his body to emphasize just how ancient he really is. His fur is brown and he bears two large horns and wings as well. He also has three eyes. One is very big large and curved horns, muscular red arms, black torso, grey four legs, white beard, and mustache, sliver nose ring, and black eyes.

One has long, flowing white hair and pale skin, along with a red marks painted across his eyes, almost resembling scars. He wears an attire similar to that of a stereotypical jester, with contrasting colors (In this case, purple and red), as well as baubles hanging off his clothes.

One has a rock helmet with his head molded in it, a rock and leather robe, black skirk, red glowing red hands, and blue eyes. One has dragon wings, two sets of mouths in one head, yellow eyes, a lot of horns on his head, sharp claws, a horn on his chin, and very huge. One with a soldier blue uniform, black hair made into a ponytail, brown skin, black sideburns on his face, blue pants, black boots, and a dagger on him.

And finally the last one has a red hat with a round emerald, red armor with a round emerald on his chest, a yellow cape, grey skin, pointy ears, and three toes. "Friends." The man with the sword said as they turned to look at him. "Who are you?" The one that looks like a jester said. "I'm sure you have questions though i ask: Do you remember your defeats?" The man with the sword ask. The one with the weird hair do looked down and said "Yes by the descendant of Erdrick."

"WHY DID YOU BROUGHT US BACK HERE ANYWAY!?" The one that has the red armor yelled. "Yeah. We lived great lives in the land of the dead and you dragged us back here." The one that looks like a dragon said. "Ah. Perhaps i can't keep it anymore. My name is Hazel the last and greatest mage of darkness. And you want to concur your worlds and i liked to help." Hazel said. The others grown confused.

"Is there a catch?" The one with moss growing on him ask. "No. If you guys help me then in return i will help you concur your realms with the power of Rune." Hazel answered. "Rune? Never mind that how are you even going to help us?" The one with the blue outfit ask. "Yeah and why should we trust you?" The centaur ask. "Because i'm the one that brought you guys back to help what you failed." Hazel said.

"Well i want some revenge against that marked warrior that defeated me in battle." The one with the rock helmet said. "But one thing clear: Even with you we can't beat the ones that defeated us." The one with the weird hair do pointed out. "Exactly. But i have a way to solve that. Friends let me introduce you to our home." Hazel said as he snapped his fingers.

Soon shakes came around as the people besides Hazel tried to stay on their feet. Soon a giant black hand grabbed the edge if the cliff, and it pulled up into a giant monster. That has a face on the stomach, a sharp blade and point on the chest, a upper body of a woman, a huge body with six legs on the bottom part of it with the wideness looking like it's connected to a ship, spikes on the sides of the ship, cannons on the side, and finally a energy core on the top with a person connected to a pike with a cyborg hand and a blaster on it.

All of the people besides Hazel were very surprised and struck dumbfounded seeing the thing. "Oh my Nimzo!" The one with the moss said shocked. "Everyone meet our home named: Demon Battleship." Hazel said. The Demon Battleship lowered it's hand in front of them. "All aboard!" Hazel said acting like a conductor.

"Hey some of us are all very big!" The centaur said. Hazel snapped his fingers and soon the centaur, the dragon, and the one with moss on it shrink into Hazel's size shocking them. Everyone got on the hand and the Demon Battleship lead it to it's side to see a window opening. After they all climbed in the window closed. "Aw man i can get use to this!" The one with the red armor said. "I'm with ya!" The one that looks like a jester said.

They are inside a room with a big computer, a table, some more windows, and some seats for ten. On a table was a red circle with a skull in the center with tentacles on it. "Everyone you have some questions. First off i'm Hazel, second i brought you all here because i want to make a team to concur the realms, and finally you nine were selected to make the most power organization in the realms: the Organization Of Evil!" Hazel explained.

"Whoa!" The one with the weird hair do said. "Friends tell me your names." Hazel said. "Dhoulmagus." The jester said. "Aamon." The one with the red armor said. "The Dragonlord." The one with the weird hair do said. "Bjørn the Behemoose." The one with moss on him said. "Vandal Savage." The one with the soldier uniform said. "Tirek." The centaur said. "The Dragon God." The dragon said. "And finally me Corypheus." The one with the rock helmet said.

"Friends are you ready to fight good once again this time with the Organization Of Evil by your side?" Hazel ask. "Yeah!" The villains said. "I can't bear you!" Hazel said. "YEAH!" The Villains yelled out. "Then let's go! Demon Battleship tale us to our first destination!" Hazel commanded. The Demon Battleship started to move foward.

* * *

 **In a village!**

On the ground was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, blue jacket, grey jeans, a sword beside him, and a white shirt, with a pair of sneakers. "Ow." The boy groaned as he sits up. "Haha You always cornered the opponent but you somehow lose focus Maven. Tell me why is that?" A man ask. The man has long grey hair, a katana, long grey jacket, black pants, long white boots, sliver shoulder pads, and belt, and has black gloves.

"Well teach i always give my opponents mercy! I don't just kill them when their defenseless!" Maven yelled. The man chuckled and said "It's Jan Maven. Plus sometimes giving opponents mercy will lead to consequences." As he pokes Maven's forehead as they share a good laugh.

* * *

 **Here you go everyone! The prologue! There is also a wiki for this! To check it out go to my fanfic page until you reach to heroes assemble and type in the address.** **Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The journey begins!

**Hey everyone new chapter!**

 **Maven: Bopdog111 and Pokeball645 does not own anything!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _'Long ago there were nine evils all defeated and things were at peace... until the evil mage Hazel revived them with one thing in mind: Destory the world. But then some heroes protested against it against the evil team known as: the Organization of Evil!'_

 **(Drum theme picture of Madison, and Maven appeared.)**

 **Ready Steady can't hold me back.**

 **(Picture of Madison on the side of the screen and slowly disappeared.)**

 **Ready Steady give me good luck.**

 **(Picture of Maven on the other side of the screen and slowly disappeared.)**

 **Ready Steady never look back.**

 **(Madison upside down disappeared.)**

 **Let's get started ready steady go!**

 **(Maven on his feet smirked, unsheated his sword, and charge as the title of the story appeared.)**

 **Scenery is hurrying past me.**

 **(Maven, and Madison running on a road.)**

 **Blurring into some kind of frenzy.**

 **(Still running.)**

 **Though desperation may still come.**

 **(Maven caught Madison after she tripped a little.)**

 **I will not let my target get away from me.**

 **(Staring to sunset.)**

 **A map that doesn't guide me is worthless.**

 **(They stared to run a railroad.)**

 **So burn it up and scatter the ashes.**

 **(Running with their backs facing the camera.)**

 **And though the truth is buried deep.**

 **(Maven sitting in a library.)**

 **I will now seize it with my own two very hands.**

 **(Maven raising his right hand as it is covered in white energy as he clenched it.)**

 **Always running (frantically)**

 **(Madison jumping on Maven's head.)**

 **Towards the uncertain future.**

 **(Madison and Maven running at the bottom corner as Jet appeared and slashed a couple of times.)**

 **My blood is pumping and my**

 **(Lamont shooting a couple of rounds, and Reks appeared and slash a couple of times.)**

 **Heartbeat is so loud that is deafening.**

 **(Lyra appeard giving out the See You later sign with her fingers.)**

 **I'm bursting inside.**

 **(Lyra using the Kaswoosh spell at the camera making the scenes change.)**

 **I hear your voice (Calling out)**

 **(Maven charging a ball of energy and fired it.)**

 **Its echoing inside me.**

 **(The ball whoosh past The Dragonlord, Corypheus, and Aamon as the screen zoomed into Aamon's right eye.)**

 **And there is no time like the present.**

 **(Maven sitting on a grassland alone in the rain.)**

 **So just get off your feet and now.**

 **(Madison with a umbrella with Maven's grandfather offered a hand to Maven as he smiled.)**

 **Your ready, steady, go!**

 **(The rain clears as they looked up.)**

 **And please trust me!**

 **(Pictures of Madison and Maven, Hazel, Taven, and a bird appeared before the theme ended.)**

* * *

 **Episode 1: The journey begins** **!**

 _'Ahh Zagging a peaceful village where the greatest amount of people live at. All of peace together. This is a story of a boy on a though journey to save the world from the notorious Organization Of Evil from Hazel and the nine other dangerous evil: Demon Battleship, Aamon, Dhoulmagus, The Dragonlord, Bjørn the Behemoose, Dragon God, Tirek, Corypheus, and Vandal Savage_. _Now let's start the story.'_

"Madison. Madison wake up!" A voice yelled as a girl is snapped awake from her dream. She was in a classroom carrying two buckets of water standing up with Maven beside her carrying just one bucket. "There you are Madison you were lagging behind again." Maven said as the teacher approach them. "*Sigh* How do you sleep while your standing up?" The teacher ask.

Madison has long pink hair, a yellow shirt with purple edges, blue eyes, blue pants, and a pair of Skechers. "Ah! Uh Mr. Rahm is class over?" Madison ask as Mr. Rahm shook his head in disbelief. "Somethings never changed." Mr. Rahm said. "I'll help ya study again as long as you don't fell asleep again." Maven said.

"Alright class where were we?" Mr. Rahm ask as a few hands raise up. Mr. Rahm picked one of hands as the student answered "You were telling us about the nine deadly evils." "Ah yes. The nine deadly evils the most horrible creatures of the entire universe. Born from great darkness, prehistoric, and fire the evils plagued the lands long ago until they were finally vanquished." Mr. Rahm explained as a student raised his arm.

"Yes?" Mr. Rahm ask. "Mr. Rahm with all do respect how do we know these evils are gone surly they survived for some reason." The student ask as Mr. Rahm chuckled. "There's no way they escaped sure some of them survived but they were kept contained or sealed away. The Dragonlord destroyed by the descendant of Erdrick, Dhoulmagus destroyed by the Half-Dragovian and his friends, Aamon slayed by his own master and the Half-Zenithian hero, Tirek sealed into the pits of Tartarus from the six elements of Harmony, the Demon Battleship destroyed by Jaster, The Dragon God slayed by the demon slayer, Corypheus killed by the marked warrior, Bjørn the Behemoose sealed away by the new king of Gotha and his family, and Vandal Savage kept in prison for life without any parole." Mr. Rahm explained.

A series of 'Oos' fills the air. A student raised her hand and Mr. Rahm called on her "Is there a tenth evil?" She ask. "Heavenly forbid that. No. Their is no tenth evil around." Mr. Rahm answered before the sound of a bell ringing filled the air. As the students start to leave Mr. Rahm said "Alright class just remember next month we will have a test enjoy your month off. Maven stay."

All of the students besides Maven leave. "Is there something wrong sir?" Maven ask. "Maven as far as we know you are the top student in this class even though you trained to become a swordsmen that's why i decided to make a offer. If you passed this test you will not go to this school anymore and enjoyed time with your grandfather." Mr. Rahm said surprising Maven. "What about the principal? Surly he-" Maven stopped talking once Mr. Rahm raise his hand to stop Maven from taking.

"I spoke with him. He said it will be a good offer." Mr. Rahm said. "What about Madison she can't pass the studys without me." Maven said. "If you want to have Madison with you once you passed then she will go with you." Mr. Rahm said. Maven think about it for a while before saying "I will have some time to think about it." "Alright take as much as you need. Dismissed." Mr. Rahm said as Maven left.

At the exit waiting was Madison. "What did Mr. Rahm want?" Madison ask. "He offered me if i pass the test then you and i are getting out of this school and he spoke with the principal about it." Maven answered as they got out. "Really? Well i think this will be a great thing for us." Madison said. "Not at all we don't have anything to study after that and i don't want that to happen but i don't want to fail." Maven said.

"Come on all you do is study! You need to loosen up a bit." Madison said as they walked toward Maven's house. They saw Jan walked up to him and... "Hiyaa!" Jam kicked Maven's face surprising him as he fell to the ground. "MAVEN!" Madison yelled in shock. "Hahaha. Your still not prepared for surprise attacks." Jan said as Maven got up. "Yeah teach i need some more practice." Maven said.

"See ya!" Jan said as he left. "He always does that because he wants to prepare me." Maven said. "Ah. That explains those bruises you always have." A voice said. They look ahead to find a kind old man the man has a long gray mustache, gray hair, a brown business suit, white shirt, blue tie, brown pants, and a pair of shoes with no shoe laces.

"Grandfather." Maven said. Maven's grandfather smiled and said "We have the whole month off. What shall we do?" "We could go to the park!" Madison said. "Nah. We've been there already." Maven said. "The library?" Madison ask. "You said i should loosen up." Maven said. "You could go to Mercell. I heard they have stuff you guys need." Jan said as he walks back to the party.

"Good idea but I'm afraid i can't walk that far." Maven's grandfather said. "Don't worry Grandfather. Stay here until we get the stuff we need." Maven said. "In that case i'm coming with ya i could go for a bit of practice." Jan said. "I'm coming to i'm an archer after all." Madison said. "We will get back until night." Jan said. Madison nodded.

~~Madison joins the party!~~

~~Jan joins the party as a **guest**!~~

"Lets go." Jan said. They walked out after Maven grabbed his sword and Madison got her Bow and Arrows. In a forest it wasn't before long until they were attack by three monsters. The monsters have a minotaur skull with sharp teeth, black scarfs on it's bodies, and arms, sharp claws, and hind legs. "Time for our first battle." Maven said as they drew their weapons.

(Placed Rouge Galaxy's 'Explorer 1' as battle music!)

On the top right corner of the screen was three heath bars with the party's names on them and letters LV. Beside them. Maven and Madison's said 1 while Jan's said 4. On the monsters was heath bars with their names on them called 'Grunts'. Maven charged and slashed twice as blue words came out in front of him saying '2 combo' and lowering the Grunts' health bar to half way empty.

A grunt attack Madison as white words HP appeared in front of her as her health bar lower to a quarter empty. "Ow! Those claws are sharp!" Madison said as she fired her arrow at the Grunt Maven attacked as it's health lower to a point away from dead as it starts to flash red. "That's why you should be careful!" Jan said as he slash at a Grunt dropping it's health all the wat to zero as it disappeared to ashes.

"Got it there teach!" Maven said as he blocked a strike from a Grunt. Maven jumped in front of the about to die and slashed it but green words came out saying 'Parry'. "It dodge!" Maven said. "No worrys!" Madison said as she fired a arrow at the dying Grunt dissolving it to ash. "Good work!" Jan said as he slash the last grunt killing it. A sound came out as they put their weapons back. At the bottom of the screen was saying 'The Grunts are defeated. The party gained 100 exp. Maven leveled to LV. 2! Madison leveled to LV. 2! The party collected 50 gold.'

"With this amount we should be able to get to Mercell in no time!" Maven said. "Don't let money take over your head." Jan reminded him. "Sorry teach." Maven said. "Come on we should get moving." Jan said. They walked a little being encountered by more Grunts on the way. Before they can continue something stepped out. "Well those Grunts didn't stand a chance against you." The man said. "Who are you?" Jan ask. "Me? I'm Jet." The man introduced himself. Jet is wearing a grey shirt, black jacket, black pants, a pair of black sneakers, a belt, black spiky hair, gray eyes, and a katana.

"Well Jet why are you here?" Maven ask. "I'm just looking for some kind of adventure. Who are you three?" Jet ask. "I'm Jan. This is my student Maven, and this is Madison." Jan said. "Where are you three going?" Jet ask. "Mercell sir." Madison said politely. "WHOA! Mercell!? That's where i'm heading for an adventure. Why are you guys heading there?" Jet ask quite happy. "Where just heading there for something." Maven said. "And we better hurry. It's getting dark." Jan said as they looked at the sky seeing it's orange.

~~Jet joins the party!~~

They walked forward with Jet's health bar above Jan's and his LV. Is 3. Soon more Grunts appeared this time five of them. One attacked Madison as her health gone to half way empty. Maven attacked a Grunt it's health all the way down to nothing as it dissolve to ash. Jet attacked a Grunt killing it. A Grunt attacked Madison as her health is almost empty as she started to flash red. "Guys a little help here!" Madison yelled.

Jan was surrounded with a few balls of light as a soft light envelops Madison and soon her health gone all the way up. A Grunt attacked Jet as his health have gone only a little down. Madison attacked a Grunt and noticed that it done more damage. A Grunt attacked Maven but the 'Parry' done it's job as he dodge. Jet's katana glowed in a brown light and he slashed killing the rest of the Grunts as the sound went off 'The Grunts are defeated. The party gained 59 exp. The party collected 100 gold.'

They continued to walked foward and they reached a village only to find a starry sky. "Aw no. We should've been here tomorrow." Jan said in sadness. "Aw well. Nothing like a village at night right?" Jet ask. "Right." Madison said. Maven saw a man struggling to keep the vases in his arms as he rushed over and helped the man keep the vase in. The man sighed in relief before saying "Thank you." "Your welcome." Maven said as the man looked at him.

The man left without saying a word. "Come on we should rest here. Let's go talk with the mayor." Jet said. They went to talk with the mayor of Mercell. "So your all travelers?" The mayor ask. "Yes and want to stay here for the night." Jan said. "Alright oh and do this one little favor." The mayor said. "What is it?" Jet ask. "Can you get rid of a monster here? It's named 'The werewolf of the night'."The mayor ask getting Jet all excited for some reason.

"I don't know. But we'll see what we can do." Jan said. "Thank you." The mayor said as he left. "'The werewolf of the night'? Who's that?" Maven ask. Jet yelled out startling them "Magnificent! The werewolf of the night! That's why i'm here! We must help the mayor at once!" "Wait hold on you mean we have to fight that thing?" Madison ask sounding scared. "Right Madison my girl! But until he gets here we should help the village out." Jet said.

"Yeah that will kill some time." Jan said. They all were separated Maven walked toward a bar he heard some conversations. He walked over to find two people talking. One is the bartender and one is wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, black belt, black puffy hair, a mustache, blue pants, and black boots. "Haven't you have enough Mr. Kalderasha sir? I'm sorry but i got a business to run. This er haphazard fortune-telling of yours is costing me a fortune in free drinks!" The bartender said with a face of concern.

Maven chuckled a little _A poor bartender worrying about his drinks? That's silly._ Kalderasha slammed his fist on the table and yelled "WHAT!? My fortune-telling... HAPHAZARD!? Are you a complete fool!? Let me tell you something for free. All fortune-telling is 'haphazard'! What did you expect!? Anyway so what if i saw it? So what-if i foretold the attack last night? It i tried to stop it then what!? It would only led to another disaster that's what!" "I'm sorry Mr. Kalderasha sir i don't follow... If you're saying you know all about the attack shouldn't you at least have warned that man?" The bartender ask. "Yes... that poor man... How many times have i argued with the old man... I cannot believe he is gone." Kalderasha answered.

"Hm?" Maven ask. Then Maven thought _Were they talking about the Werewolf of the Night?_ Maven walked closer and ask Kalderasha "Were you and that bartender talking about the Werewolf of the night?" Kalderasha and the bartender looked at Maven and Kalderasha said "Yes! What do you want with that monster!?" Before Maven can answer Kalderasha rose from his seat and got to his face making Maven stepped back slightly.

"Hmm!? ...You! Come, show your face to the Great Kalderasha! Yes! Yeeesss!" Kalderasha said. The door was slammed open and the man said "Q-Quick quick! Everyone come quick! The Werewolf of the night is back!" "Wot!?" Some of the people said. "Just come and see! There are some citizens fighting it!" The man said making Maven's eyes widen. "I must get back to them! Thanks for the info." Maven thanked Kalderasha before running out.

He made it to the square to find Jan, Madison, and Jet standing up weapons drawn. Maven drew his sword before saying "Where's the Werewolf of the night?" "He ran until he gets back we better think of a strategy." Jan answered. "Too late for that. Look!" Madison said as she points at something. They looked to find the werewolf of the night standing on one of the roofs. The werewolf of the night has jet black fur, fur, and claws, red blood eyes, sliver teeth, and has a jet black tail.

(Put in Final Fantasy XII's boss theme as the boss theme!)

The werewolf of the night jumped in front of the heroes. It's tail touched some fire as it hissed in pain and roared as the heroes got into there stances. There is a big health bar at the top of the screen with the heroes' health bars moved a little bit down and beside it was it's name in big words **'The Werewolf Of The Night: 3400/3400'**.

They charged and Maven slashed twice as it's health goes down a little ( **The Werewolf Of The Night 3200/3400** ). Jet slashed but it only lowers it health more ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 3050/3400** ). Jan cast a lightning spell but it didn't do much damage. Madison fired a arrow but it just bounced off as it's health lower a little ( **The Werewolf Of The Night 2980/3400** ). The werewolf of the night attacked Maven twice as his health gone to half way empty (Maven: **200/450** ). The werewolf of the night get's it's face turned in the sky as it fired big balls of wind at him almost killing Maven as he starts to flash red (Maven: **30/450** ).

Jan cast a healing spell healing Maven as his health raise to half way (Maven: **200/450** ). Jet slashed twice as the Werewolf of the night has 'parry' on. Madison fired her arrow as the werewolf of the night took a little bit of damage ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2500/3400** ). Energy surrounded the Werewolf of the night's hands as it fires them with karate chop hands as it's arms are cross, soon it made a scissoring motion as it crosses it's arms again.

The energy balls exploded as the heroes started flashing red (Maven: **120/450,** Madison: **50/430,** Jan: **10/520,** Jet: **190/410** ). Jan cast a healing spell healing everyone (Maven: **340/450** , Madison: **400/430** , Jan: **300/520** , Jet: **390/410** ). Jet slashed with his Gigaslash technique but it hardly do any damage ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2300/3400** ) Jan used a move called 'Falcon slash' hitting the werewolf of the night three times and doing more damage ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2290/3400** ). But it's health is only a quarter gone. The werewolf of the night attacked Jan twice as Jan used a 'parry' on the first attack (Jan: **150/520** ).

Maven: **340/450** LV. 4

Madison: **400/430** LV. 3

Jan: **150/520** LV. 4

Jet: **390/410** LV. 3

 **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2290/3400**

Jet slashed twice but the werewolf of the night blocked it twice. Jan a healing spell to heal him (Jan: **410/520** ) and slashed the werewolf of the night twice but it did a little amount of damage. ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2240/3400** ) Maven slashed twice but it did less damage. ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 2200/3400** ). Madison's arrow glowed yellow before firing it. Yellow beams surrounded the werewolf of the night as it explode damaging it. ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 1800/3400** ).

The werewolf of the night clawed Jet twice as Jet'a bar lowers down (Jet: **240/410** ). Jet used his Gigaslash again as the werewolf of the night's health lowers to the last quarter ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 1670/3400** ). Maven ask the werewolf of the night "Ever heard of a Gigaslash?" As he fired his Gigaslash at the werewolf of night greatly injuring it ( **The Werewolf Of The Night:** **1210/3400** ) and the werewolf of the night starts flashing red.

Jet slashed twice at the werewolf of the of the night ( **The Werewolf Of The Night:** **0910/3400** ). The werewolf the night attacked Madison twice (Madison: **240/430** ). Madison attacked ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 0670/3400** ). In a desperate move to kill it's pursuers the werewolf of the night attacked it's opponents with a very powerful wave of magic (Maven: **100/450** , Madison: **50/430** , Jan: **290/520** , Jet: **20/410** ).

But Jan casted a spell to fully heal them. (Maven: **450/450** , Madison: **430/430** , Jan: **520/520** , Jet: **410/410** ). Maven attacked twice ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 0390/3400** ). Jan attacked ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 0050/3400** ). Finally after a gruesome battle Jet landed the final blow ( **The Werewolf Of The Night: 0000/3400** ).

The screen's edges slightly got brighter and moved back with it slightly tilted. Maven grabbed his sword and slashed at the werewolf of the night's chest making it roar in pain. Next he slashed it's leg and thrust threw it's chest and kicked it to a house before the sun starts to shine over Mercell. "Is-is it gone?" A citizen ask. "I don't know maybe." Jan said. "I'll go take a look." Maven said as he moves to the house.

After he entered while facing something he grabs his sword tightly. But what he saw next he gasp. Instead of the floor was a little girl a slash and trust mark on her chest and leg as blood stained her shirt. The girl has short orange hair, pink and white shirt, blue shorts, no shoes, and blood staining her clothes. "Guys get in here!" Maven yelled as he dropped his sword and rushed to pick up the girl and carry her.

Jan, Jet, and Madison rushed over to find her with Maven. The girl weakly opened her eyes. "Ugh..." the girl groaned. When her blurry vision cleared she saw Maven staring at her. "Don't worry you'll be in top-shape soon. Jan can you heal her?" Maven ask. "No." All of them looked at the girl at shocked. "If you... heal me then... i'll kill more people. Thank you... for releasing me... from that confounded... curse." The girl said. "You were The Werewolf Of The Night?" Maven ask in disbelief.

The girl smiled weakly and said "Yes. I am... Sage. Please... tell my father... i'm sorry Half-Angel." "Half-Angel? Who are you talking about? Hey!" Maven yelled as the girl's eyes closed and stopped moving her life ended.

(Put in Rouge Galaxy's blue tears as sad music!)

"The poor girl." Jan said. "We have to tell everyone." Madison said. They all nodded before heading to face the crowd. "Everyone there is some good news: The Werewolf Of The Night is defeated." Jet said. "Aw yeah! (Oh Oh Oh Yeah!) It's about bleedin' time!" The crowd said. "But there is some bad news:..." Jan said as they moved out of the way to see Maven carrying Sage's corpse out of the house as the crowd gasp seeing the sight.

"SAGE MY DAUGHTER!" The mayor yelled as he ran over. "The mayor... your daughter was The Werewolf Of The Night all along." Maven said shocking the crowd and the mayor. "Were so very very sorry." Madison said. The mayor took Sage from Maven's arms and told the party "Do not blame yourselfs for this. Thank you for defeated The Werewolf Of The Night... and ended my daughter's suffering. Your pay is with Kalderasha."

The mayor and crowd left as the party left to find Kalderasha. They found him what looks like waiting for them with a big bag of money, and a crystal ball. "It certainly took you four long enough." Kalderasha said as he opened his eyes. "Mr. Kalderasha we came to get our pay." Maven said. "I know but i want to do something for you i will fore-told your future my reward for you." Kalderasha said.

"Uh... okay?" Maven said with a minor sweatdrop. Kalderasha looked into the crystal ball and saw something. "Hmm yes. Yes! You and a team will fight an evil mage from a group known as The Organization of Evil. An interesting women will help you also while fighting one of the members. That's all i can muster for now." Kalderasha fore-told as he gave Maven the pay.

After they left they started to head to an Inn. "Well that was ensuring." Jan said as they nodded. "We should rest up in a Inn before we head back to Zagging." Maven said as they continued. After they arrived they paid the fee and went to sleep.

* * *

 **There you go! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Legend Of Hazel!

**New Chapter!**

 **Maven: Bopdog111 and Pokeball645 doesn't own anything besides the OCs.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _'Long ago there were nine evils all defeated and things were at peace... until the evil mage Hazel revived them with one thing in mind: Destory the world. But then some heroes protested against it against the evil team known as: the Organization of Evil!'_

 **(Drum theme picture of Madison, and Maven appeared.)**

 **Ready Steady can't hold me back.**

 **(Picture of Madison on the side of the screen and slowly disappeared.)**

 **Ready Steady give me good luck.**

 **(Picture of Maven on the other side of the screen and slowly disappeared.)**

 **Ready Steady never look back.**

 **(Madison upside down disappeared.)**

 **Let's get started ready steady go!**

 **(Maven on his feet smirked, unsheated his sword, and charge as the title of the story appeared.)**

 **Scenery is hurrying past me.**

 **(Maven, and Madison running on a road.)**

 **Blurring into some kind of frenzy.**

 **(Still running.)**

 **Though desperation may still come.**

 **(Maven caught Madison after she tripped a little.)**

 **I will not let my target get away from me.**

 **(Staring to sunset.)**

 **A map that doesn't guide me is worthless.**

 **(They stared to run a railroad.)**

 **So burn it up and scatter the ashes.**

 **(Running with their backs facing the camera.)**

 **And though the truth is buried deep.**

 **(Maven sitting in a library.)**

 **I will now seize it with my own two very hands.**

 **(Maven raising his right hand as it is covered in white energy as he clenched it.)**

 **Always running (frantically)**

 **(Madison jumping on Maven's head.)**

 **Towards the uncertain future.**

 **(Madison and Maven running at the bottom corner as Jet appeared and slashed a couple of times.)**

 **My blood is pumping and my**

 **(Lamont shooting a couple of rounds, and Reks appeared and slash a couple of times.)**

 **Heartbeat is so loud that is deafening.**

 **(Lyra appeard giving out the See You later sign with her fingers.)**

 **I'm bursting inside.**

 **(Lyra using the Kaswoosh spell at the camera making the scenes change.)**

 **I hear your voice (Calling out)**

 **(Maven charging a ball of energy and fired it.)**

 **Its echoing inside me.**

 **(The ball whoosh past The Dragonlord, Corypheus, and Aamon as the screen zoomed into Aamon's right eye.)**

 **And there is no time like the present.**

 **(Maven sitting on a grassland alone in the rain.)**

 **So just get off your feet and now.**

 **(Madison with a umbrella with Maven's grandfather offered a hand to Maven as he smiled.)**

 **Your ready, steady, go!**

 **(The rain clears as they looked up.)**

 **And please trust me!**

 **(Pictures of Madison and Maven, Hazel, Taven, and a bird appeared before the theme ended.)**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Legend Of Hazel!**

Last night was when Sage died and The Werewolf Of The Night was forever erased from existence. At night we found Maven turning left and right having trouble sleeping.

* * *

 **In Maven's dream.**

 _In a forest was Maven running from something. The being behind him was blurry showing it's red, purple, and black. The being was laughing hard as he chased Maven. Madison lay there bloody and beaten along with Jet With another blurry figure who was black, white, gray, and purple. Maven tripped. "I thought you said you can defeat me!" The being said before he jumped in front of Maven. "No get away from me!" Maven screamed in fear._

 _The being laughed again as he follows him. Maven continued to crawl until his back hit the wall. The being lifted his staff and plunged it down on Maven._

* * *

 **Outside world!**

"NNNNOOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Maven screamed as he jolted from his bed and breath heavily. He was sweating. The door opened and Jan in pajamas ran inside with Jet behind him. "MAVEN WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU- Did you just had a nightmare?" Jan ask. "Yeah sorry guys." Maven said as he rubbed his head. Jan let out a sigh of relief as Jet said "Don't scare us like that you nearly gave us a heart attack when we heard you screaming."

"Sorry Jet. Since Kalderasha said me and a team will fight this Organization of Evil these nightmares have plagued my mind." Maven said. "I'm starting to think he's a bad influence." Jan said. "He did say he's a fortune-teller." Jet said. "MAVEN ARE OKAY!? Oh your alright." Madison yelled as she rushed in the room.

"Sorry Madison i guess i gave you a scare to eh?" Maven ask. "Yeah you surly did." Madison said. "What nightmare is it?" Jet ask before Jan elbowed his ribs as he turned to Jan and ask "What did i say?" "Well you and Madison looked like you two were bloody and beaten. Jan was no where and there was some guy at the same condition. He was carrying two pistols also. There was this guy that looked like one of the nine evils." Maven explained. Jan ask "One of the nine evils? I thought there a myth."

"Oh their greatly real." Maven said. "What does he look like?" Jet ask. "He was wearing a necklace golden and a red ruby, a purple robe, a black and... werid hair do, and was hold a staff with ruby eyes." Maven said. Madison gasped for some reason "I know who it is!" Madison called out causing the dudes to look at the only gal.

"Who?" Jet ask. "I don't know if it really is him but we should go to the library to make sure." Madison suggested. "Let's go there in the morning i'm pretty bushed after our fight with Sage." Maven said as he laid back down. "Okay./See ya./Goodnight love." They all said. Maven jolted back up and ask "I'm sorry what Madison?" "Uh... i said goodnight Maven." Madison lied as Maven nodded and laid back down.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Th party went to the library to look up the being. "Excuse me do you have any books about the nine evils?" Jet ask. "Uh yes. Over there." The cashier said as she points at an idol. Jet thanked her and they went to the idol. Madison found the book. "This must be him." Madison said as she opened the book and pointed to a picture of The Dragonlord. "Yeah that was definitely him." Maven said.

"That's the Dragonlord." Jet pointed out. "What was he doing in Maven's nightmare?" Jan ask as a '?' appeared above his head. "I don't know." Maven said. "Maybe it's because i did that." A raspy voice said. They all looked around. "Where are you?" Jet ask. "Behind you." The voice said. Jet looked behind him to find The Dragonlord. "Dragonlord!?" Jet ask in shock as he grabbed his sword as slashed but The Dragonlord disappeared while ignoring 'Sshhs'. "Haha. You doof." The Dragonlord said as he appeared in front of Maven. Maven slashed but The Dragonlord stepped back and transformed.

He transformed into Aamon. "Aamon?" Madison ask. Aamon looked at his hands "My true colors are revealed already? Aw well. Ha! You've been deceived." Aamon said. Aamon teleported behind Maven and grabbed his shoulders while Maven looked at Aamon in surprise "Hehe i'm the one that also made that nightmare you just have." Aamon said.

"Get off him!" Madison yelled as she fired a arrow that got Aamon. "Very well. Know this the Organization Of Evil is coming." Aamon said before he vanished telling them he is only a mirage. "What was that?" Jet ask as they all shrugged. They exited the library as Maven pondered on what Aamon said to him. _The Organization Of Evil? It must be the same one Kalderasha talked about. But he also made that nightmare? How is that possible? More importantly what did Sage ment when she said 'Half-Angel'?_ Maven thought.

"Maven is there something wrong?" Jan ask snapping him out of his train of thought. "Oh uh just thinking about last night about what Sage said. But what 'Half-Angel' was she talking about?" Maven ask. "Maybe she thought one of us is a Angel Hybrid." Jet joked. Jan rolled his eyes as Madison said "Yeah very funny." "What?" Jet ask while raising his hands.

Maven then said "Let's head back to Zagging. I'm sure grandfather must be worried." "Yeah he should." Jan said. "Oh there you four are." A voice said as they looked to see the mayor. "Is there anything else you need sir?" Jet ask. "No uh. I know last night was rough since my daughter was the Werewolf Of The Night all along. If i would've known sooner i would've find a cure instead of hiring Bounty Hunters. I forgive you four thank you."

"Sir what Sage said to me she told me about a 'Half-Angel'. Do you know what she was talking about?" Maven ask. The mayor shooked his head and said "No i'm afraid not. But i'll do anything in my power to help you find the information." "Thank you." Maven said as they left Mercell. "I still don't understand what Sage ment by saying Half-Angel." Maven said.

"Don't worry we will try to find out." Madison said as Maven nodded. "I don't got a place to live so you three won't mind if i crash at your village for a while?" Jet ask. "Sure you'll have to talk to the village elder though." Maven said as Jet nodded. Soon they are attacked by grunts and a new monster. The monster has a black body back legs, black claws, red fog around it along with red foggy eyes, shining armor, and black long blades below his arms, with a helmet that looks like a magnet.

"What is that one?" Maven ask as they drew their weapons. "I heard about them. Shadow Clawers." Jet said. The Shadow Clawer charged while the Grunts followed him. Madison fired an arrow that got a Grunt on the chest. Jet charged and slash a Grunt. A Grunt tried to slash Madison but Maven blocked the strike. Jan slashed two Grunts. And Maven thrust a Grunt.

The Shadow Clawer tried to slash both Jet and Jan but they blocked it. Madison fired an arrow that hit the Shadow Clawer at the chest but the armor blocked it. Maven then charged and slashed the Shadow Clawer twice as Jan and Jet both sliced it's blades off then they all thrust the Shadow Clawer killing it as it went to black mist.

"That takes care of him." Maven said. "Let's keep going." Jan said. Soon they arrived back at Zagging. They saw Maven's Grandfather waiting at the village entrance. "Grandfather!" Maven said as said man looked over. Jet tilted his head in confusion "Weird thought his father would be waiting." "Ah Maven your here." Maven's Grandfather said. "Hey Old Man we are back." Jan said. Maven's Grandfather gave him a stern look and said "Your late."

"Your welcome. Have to deal with a monster called the Werewolf Of The Night." Jan said. "Ah fair enough. Oh who's this?" Maven's Grandfather ask noticing Jet. "Name's Jet good sir." Jet said. "What specialty can you do?" Maven's Grandfather ask. "Just a humble traveler. But i can swing a sword and has keen eye for adventures. I want to crash at this place for a little while." Jet said.

"Alright." Maven's Grandfather said as he talks to Jet for the elder's directions. "Well you gang up on poor old Jan so fast he won't know what hit him. See you at the next training section." Jan said as he leaves. "Bye teach!" Maven said.

~~Jan leaves the party!~~

"Maven." Maven's Grandfather said as said boy and Madison turned to him. "Yes grandfather?" Maven ask. "Your friend here sure is a wild sport. He will be staying with us for a while please show him around." Maven's Grandfather said as Maven nodded and showed Jet around Zagging. "Hey Maven how come your father isn't waiting?" Jet ask.

Maven said after a few moments of silence "I don't remember my father or mother i've been an orphan all in my life." "You mean your Grandfather takes care of you all alone?" Jet ask. Maven nodded sadly. "Do you remember what happened?" Jet ask. "No. Grandfather did say they died in battle." Maven said. "Their soldiers?" Jet ask. "No. Just average citizens. Their village was ambushed, destroyed. Grandfather and me as an infant are the only survivors." Maven said.

"Do you remember what village it was?" Jet ask. "No. But it is far from Zagging." Maven said as they stopped in front of a large house. "This is our village elder's place." Maven said as Jet nodded and walked inside as Maven walked to his place. Madison ask after Maven arrived "Maven i'm going home see you tomorrow?" "Yeah see ya." Maven said as Madison left.

"Maven come on tell me your adventure to Mercell." Maven's Grandfather said as they walked inside.

* * *

 **Far away.**

Hazel is looking at a large screen that has a map on them. Aamon walked inside and said "Just gave a boy a nightmare." to Corypheus who ask him what he done at the table where the symbol was. "Oh really what boy?" Dragonlord ask. "From what i heard from his friends his name is Maven." Aamon said. "Maven?" Vandal Savage ask. "Sounds like a dumb name." Tirek said as he crosses his arms.

"Hey Hazel where are we going!?" Dragon God ask impatiently. "To a location where you all will get extra power. I tried it out on the Demon Battleship and it worked." Hazel replied calmly. "Why would we need extra power? Surly we are strong enough already." Bjørn ask. "Size or body strength won't make a difference. So if you get more strength you'll get more power to blow up a planet." Hazel said.

"Huh." Corypheus said in awe obviously impressed. "That sure sounds like a good plan." Dhoulmagus said. "Everyone let me introduce you to someone." Hazel said as a figure walks beside him. The figure has a purple cloak on his a white inner shirt, a red mark on the left side of his face, black pants, brown sneakers, grey eyes, and short smooth white hair.

"My son Taven." Hazel said as Taven bowed to them.

* * *

 **Back at Zagging.**

"...That's what happened Grandfather." Maven said to his shocked Grandfather. "That poor girl. And you said she said 'Half-Angel' right?" His grandfather ask. "Yeah. Do you know what see mean?" Maven ask. "I thought it sounded familiar but no." His grandfather said. "Oh. Grand-" "Hey Maven! The elder said i'll crash at your place for a bit!" They heard Jet said.

"Alright Jet!" Maven said as he walks to the door and opens it for Jet to enter. Jet looked around and said "Whoa. Killer. No TV no video games. You and your grandfather all care about being old school." "Old school? The stuff grandfather has are priceless." Maven said. "Not to worry Maven i'm cool with it." Maven's grandfather said as he walks and expertly removed Jet's Katana.

"Wha? Hey hey sir my father gave me that kanata before i left my village for adventures." Jet said. "Don't worry i'll keep it safe." Maven's grandfather said as he places Jet's katana in a safe compartment. They heard rapid knockings on the door as they heard Madison yelled "Maven i went to the library and i found a book that just appeared!" Maven opened the door but Madison kept on knocking his head but she was panicking so much to notice as the people of Zagging looked on.

"Uh Madison?" Maven said as Madison notice. "Oh! Uh. Sorry!" Madison said as Maven poked his forehead a few times. "No worries. What book was it?" Maven ask as Madison walked inside and Maven closed the door. "About a demon! A demon that is invading here!" Madison said. "Madison we don't have anything like this since the 'Werewolf Of The Night' incident why should we worry about a demon?" Jet ask.

"Because this is like it's journal! Even though it's here it can still be written on!" Madison answered. She opened it and she read:

 **I am Hazel! A demon conqueror. I am a thousand years old also but i look young. And i came up with a plan that is fool proof that shall not fail from conquering the Earth! Revive the nine deadly evils.**

Everyone gasp. "That's why we saw Aamon. He was revived." Maven said. Madison continued reading:

 **Yes! The nine evils themselves! Corypheus, Demon Battleship, Tirek, Aamon, Dragon God, Dhoulmagus, Vandal Savage, and Bjørn the Behemoose. I plan to revive them so i can make the most evil team ever! The Organization Of Evil!**

"The Organization Of Evil! The same one Kalderasha and Aamon talked about!" Maven said. Madison read:

 **And then after that i will help them destroy their killers. That werewolf curse Aamon done to that little girl was priceless!**

"SAGE!" All of them yelled as Madison read:

 **I have also caused terror around. God if your reading this you'll never stop me even with both of your daughters you can't! Lyra, and Mary hope you two are ready to see your father's world crumble to dust! Now i am moving to Power Rift so the Organization Of Evil will have more power to help. Now no one can stop me!**

Madison has a few tears in her eyes while Maven, his grandfather, and Jet were all shocked. "That Hazel!" Jet yelled in anger. Maven's grandfather couldn't believe the name Madison just said _"Hazel. Hazel. Hazel. Hazel." Hazel!? Oh no! He might come after Maven!_ Maven's Grandfather thought. "That is whacked! Hazel must be stopped!" Maven said as Jet agreed.

"Yeah! He must be stopped! I say we go after him!" Jet yelled shocking Maven's Grandfather, surprising Madsion, and getting Maven to agree. "We may have defeated the Werewolf Of The Night but can we handle someone like Hazel?" Madison ask. "Yes Madison. We have to- No. We WILL defeat him!" Maven said. "NO! Maven do not go after him!" Maven's Grandfather protested.

Can't say Maven, and Madison were surprised. All of the crazy adventures Maven went through and was still breathing when he was badly wounded and his grandfather haven't protested even if it's very dangerous this is the one he wouldn't allow him to do? "Grandfather? Is there something wrong you've never protested." Maven said. "Hazel is very dangerous promise me you'll not go after him!" Maven's Grandfather said very seriously.

"Some missions i took are very dangerous." Maven said. "But Hazel is out of your league!" His Grandfather said. "Hey sir don't worry. Me, Madison, and Jan will be at his side so that Hazel won't kill him." Jet said. Maven's Grandfather glared at Jet and said "The Werewolf Of The Night would die in just one millisecond against Hazel! Don't go after him!" "I take on some demons and Hazel is no difference." Jet said.

"Grandfather i can do this. If i can beat the Werewolf Of The Night... i can beat Hazel and stop the Organization Of Evil." Maven said. Maven's Grandfather knew there is no point in trying to talk Maven out of it. His son and daughter-in-law died in their village long ago and he doesn't want Maven to die but he can't talk Maven out of it.

Sadly sighing he said "I'll help you pack."

* * *

Maven is now talking to Jan about the journey and has offered for Jan to come along but Jan said no. "You sure you don't want to come teach?" Maven ask. "I'm sure sport. The Werewolf Of The Night certainty cause enough nerve in me not to along. But one day we will meet each other again. Just take care." Jan said as Maven nodded.

"Hey Maven!" A voice called to them. They looked to see Jet with his katana, Madison, and his grandfather with a suitcase walking to them. "Madison what did your parents say?" Maven ask. "They were crying and saying 'Our little girl is finally growing up.' So that's a yes." Madison said. "You ready guys?" Jet ask. "Yeah but teach isn't coming along." Maven said.

"Jan i'll make sure your student is still alive by the next time you see him." Jet said as Jan nodded. "Your stop should be at Taiga. Just so you'll find better equipment your not gonna save the world while having equipment like that are you?" Jan ask. "Grandfather i promise i'll be careful." Maven said. "Right. Your the only thing i have left of your father my son John." His grandfather said.

Maven nodded. "You set Maven?" Jet ask as he and Madison are at the entrance. Maven waved to them before leaving.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
